Pokemon Go-Hidden Truth
by frostxd60
Summary: In the world of Pokemon Go, three teams stand above all others known as, Valor, Mystic and Instinct. All with their own goals and focuses, despite that they all enjoy a friendly rivalry but despite these peaceful days things will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon GO - Hidden Truth**

Note: I do not own Pokemon Go and all rights belong to them. I'm also new to the fanfic gig so I do apologize if it's below your standards.

In the world of Pokemon Go, three teams stand above all others are known as, Valor, Mystic, and Instinct. All with their own goals and focuses, despite that they all enjoy a friendly rivalry but despite these peaceful days, things will change.

 **Chapter.1** :

(Help me, please stop, I-it hurts, please it hurts!)

The blonde shot up sitting in his bed, panting and sweating heavily while scanning the room. Seeing nothing, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling to calm himself. Soon the bed shifted, and he heard a "Jol?!" Looking down his saw his friend jolt looking up at him with concerned eyes. "I'm fine… just had a nightmare is all." The blonde sighed and Jolt began to rub her head against the distressed man to help calm him. "Thanks, where would I be without you," he said as he scratched Jolt behind her ears earning a purr. Looking to his clock, he saw it was around 5 am decided since he likely couldn't sleep that he might as well start the day.

Picking up Jolt and placing her off the bed, he walked over to the bathroom to wash up and perform his daily routine. Before getting dressed in his normal outfit of comprising a yellow undershirt and a black jacket over it he kept unzipped with black pants and boots. "You ready for our morning workout?" he asked the jolteon who was lazing about on his pillow. "Oh well, guess I'll keep all the pancakes to myself," Spark said with a smirk as he saw the Jolteon jump from the pillow and was waiting by the door. "Jo-jo jolt." She said bouncing up and down. This got a chuckle from him as he raised his hand to calm the energetic pokemon. "All right, all right I'm coming."

Leaving the room with Jolteon in tow, he came upon a sight that made him chuckle. Both his friends/roommates were sitting at the kitchen table, both looking a little worse for wear. "Good morning Blan, Candy, you two look horrible~," the blonde said while attempting to hold in a laugh as they glared at him. The dark-haired girl was the first to respond, "I feel like a pack of tauros hit me. So much paperwork" Candela whined, "I honestly don't know how you do it, Blanche." She questioned the white-haired girl to her left. "Reports are not that difficult and coffee helps for long nights," she replied in a robotic tone. "Besides, if you didn't put it off, you wouldn't have had such a massive pile. Honestly, I've never seen someone so lazy with paperwork, even sparks here conveniently gets his in on time." Blan responded without looking up from her coffee.

"For a busy body like you maybe, but some of us like to enjoy ourselves instead of doing boring things like paperwork." the valor said, still fighting off the headaches from last night. "Oh And spark!" she said turning to the blonde. Yes? he responded with a head tilt before she punched him in the gut, winding him. "Don't call me Candy!" She yelled with a fire in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles. "S-sure Cand… I mean Candela." The blonde said catching himself as he raised his arms in surrender. She merely huffed before placing her head down on the table and closed her eyes.

Being careful not to set her off again, he went to prepare his famous Poke puff pancakes. Which was something he combined with Poke puffs so both humans and Pokemon could enjoy the treat. The blonde placed three plates on the table for them and one down for Jolt to enjoy. Spark laughed as he saw her attack the pancakes in a frenzy if there was anything she loved it was pancakes. They eat in silence with Candela on her phone, Blanche checking the newspaper and sparks scarfing down the food like a Snorlax. The blonde was the one one to break the ice, "so you both ready for the recruitment ceremony today?" Both the girls exchanged glances. "Sparks, we wanted to talk to you about that," Candela said in a concerned tone. "No need to worry guys, I know it comes down to the basic red vs blue, brawn vs brain. So what if people don't join this year. I'll just make do with the people we have; Eventually, people who have a love of pokemon will come and join." This helped lessen their worry, but both still had their doubts.

"We both have faith you'll find some new members to join Instinct." The white-haired girl said with a small smile with Candela nodding. "Sniff. Thank you, guys!" The blonde cried as he grabbed and brought both of them into a group hug. Both the girls sighed a little and patted him on the back. "Sparks, we have to go or else we'll be late for the event." The dark-haired girl said trying to break the blonde's grip. "Ah, that's right come on Jolt lets go!" he yelled as he and Jolteon bolted out the door. "I wish I had that kind of energy in the mornings." The snow haired girl sighed before she and Candela ran to catch up with their colleague.


	2. Chapter 2 Team selections

**Note: I do not own said material and all rights go to the owners of Pokmon GO.**

 **Here is the second chapter of our lovely series, I also want to wish happy holidays to everyone, so eat, party and be merry.**

 **Also with reading do comment as the criticism is needed to help. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter.2 Team selection**

Professor Willow was enjoying his morning coffee while going over some paperwork. 'Ahh, nothing helps with paperwork like a good coffee,' he thought to himself. 'It's quiet if only the rest of the day were like this.' As he said that he heard shouting from outside. "Darn it sparks we're late! You just had to stop and pet those rattata didn't you!" The voice shouted. "But they were so cute and fluffy I had too." A male voice whined. Soon the doors to the lab flew opened as three people rushed into his office, panting and sweating. 'Never a dull moment with these three' he chuckled mentally. "Well, it seems you three made it." He smiled at the trio who in response glared at the blonde of the group who had a sheepish smile while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Now I need not tell you how important this day is for both you as a leader and your team. With that out of the way, have you three prepared your speeches for the event?" The prof asked with a quirked brow mostly looking at one in particular. "Yes, Professor I spent all of last nice preparing a speech that will get the message of Mystic out," Blan replied in a cold tone. Nodding he turned to the dark-haired girl knowing how she hated paperwork or anything involving heavy thinking. "I got mine, and it will get their blood boiling with excitement! She shouted with a raised fist. Turning to the last of the trio sparks still had his sheepish smile and chuckling nervously. "I may have forgotten about it." The blonde said to which his red loving teammate yelled at him. "Spark!" He flinched back still afraid from earlier. "I'll be fine so long as I speak from the heart, right?" He stated with a fist over his heart to which the professor chuckled and nodded. "All right, we should head over to the auditorium as we've kept them waiting long enough.

* * *

Arriving at the auditorium, he ushered into the building through the back and led them to the stage. As they entered the building, they heard the loud mumbling of the crowd as they waited for the three. "Okay here we go, remember don't be nervous just talk from your heart and you will be fine," he informed the three before walking towards the stage. "Cough. Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the team go recruitment or tgf for short. Now let me introduce our first speaker, you know doubt been waiting for Candela!" The crowd rang out in a loud cry and clapping as she took center stage with a smirk on her face. "We're about improving ourselves and our Pokemon to the max. If you feel the same and want to be part of a true powerhouse of a team, then I welcome you to Valor!" She shouted with a raised fist following by a shout from the crowd as they also raised their fists. With her speech finished, she walked back to the others with a large grin on how well she worked the crowd. "Your up snow princess," Candela said as she and Blan glared at each other.

Blanche soon walked to the center of the stage with all eyes on her, with many amazed at the white-haired girls' grace. "There are many things we can learn from Pokemon and ourselves. If we study how and why pokemon evolve, with a good head on our shoulders and a solid strategy we can't lose. If you are looking for the broader scope of things, then I welcome you to Mystic." The crowd was silent for a few seconds before they erupted in applause and cheers like before. Bowing to the crowd, she walked back to the others with a small grin at her success.

Sparks having witnessed how well the crowd responded to the others made him a tad nervous, what if he messed up and they hated him? "Spark, you're up next. Also, listen we both believe in you just trust yourself and it will be fine." Blan said with a hand on his shoulder with Candela nodding in agreement. With it now his turn he walked shakily to the center of the stage and looking out at the crowd made him more nervous. "Um, test, test this thing work." He said earning a few sweat drops. Looking back at the other and seeing them both nod in encouragement he steeled himself and did his signature smile. "Do you like and enjoy hanging with Pokemon? Do you see them as friends and family and want to learn how to handle different pokemon. Then I welcome you to Instinct and remember we can't lose if we follow our Instincts!" He shouted and did a dab those in the crowd and a round of applause followed.

"What a wonderful display and speech from our three leaders, now with that done, it's time to choose what team you will be on. Remember to think carefully as your choice will show what kind of trainer you wish to become." The professor informed the crowd and waited for them to decide. The result was half going to Valor and the others to Mystic and none to Instinct. The blonde just looked on with a small frown as he walked out of the building and off towards his lab. Both his friends watched him walking out, and they were a little worried for him but couldn't go since they had to help their newest members. Spark Walked around for a few hours before ending up at a park and laid against a tree and released Jolt. Quickly looking around in curiosity before her eyes landed on her trainer, who looked close to tears. "Joolt." She whispered as she jumped into his lap and snuggled against him. This show of affection brought a small smile to his face as he stroked her fur and leaned back into the tree with his eyes closed.

They sat in silence for a while and listening to nature around them from the sound of the wind to the playing Pokemon "Sigh." The blonde said as he huffed and scratched his hair. "Jo jol Jo?" she asked looking up at her trainer, who smiled back at her. "I'm fine but just frustrated at how I couldn't get anyone to join the team. I want to do the best for the others as they've done for me. Helping me when I mess up or break something and always believing in me." He said with regret and sat there. "But I do at least have Candy, Blan, and proff and you," Sparks said as he lifted her near his face and rubbed his cheek against hers. She responded by licking her trainer, which caused him to laugh due to him being ticklish. "Jolt stop! You know I'm ticklish!" He laughed as he continued the attack before stopping. 'Fine, fine. I'll stop all this sad talk how about that." He asked to which she nodded and he chuckled. "Thank you, Jolt. It's time we head to the lab you want to rest in the Pokeball or come with? He inquired to which she responded by jumping up, licking him again. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Chuckling as he carried her and began the walk to the lab.

It didn't take long to reach the building though he wished it was a long walk and stopped outside the building. He stood there standing at the building and was in deep thought until Jolt pawed at his chest. "Sorry, just worried." He replied scratching her behind the ears earning a purr. Steeling himself, he stepped in and walked to his office and once there called for Go. He sat in silence for a few minutes before his door opened and in stepped a brown-haired man with a small mustache. "You need something Sparks?" The man asked with a tilt of his head. "I just came back from the team event and I got no new members." The blonde spoke softly with his head down, avoiding eye contact. Go sighed and walked over to his leader and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sparks you're not a failure. Sure unlike the others you're a little carefree but that's what makes you, you. I can list the good things like how caring you are for everyone in Instinct and Pokemon of all types. Also, you're easy to talk to and get along with and you inspire us more than you know. So what if people don't join it just means they weren't worthy to join a fun bunch of goofballs like our family here." Sparks was in tears at hearing how much the others believed in him and cared.

"Thank you." He whispered with a small smile. "No problem, you've done so much for us we have to pay the favor back sometime." Go replied making the two chuckle before parting ways. Sparks stayed in his office for a while filling out paperwork and napping alongside Jolteon. Waking up prepared for his evening jog before heading home, so he grabbed an egg and incubator and put it in his bag before saying by to Go and the others. The blonde ran for 3 hours, stopping every so often to check on the egg and take a small water break before continuing on. As he jogged, he noticed it was turning night he saved some time by cutting through the alleyways. Soon he heard a loud scream from one alley and rushed down to see if they were in trouble and needed help.

 **I hope you all liked the second chapter and will keep showing some love by reading and commenting. So thank you, everyone, I wish you well and see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Double trouble

**I do not own Pokemon Go so all right to go to the owners.**

 **Here is the third chapter of our lovely series, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sparks sprinted down the alleyways and turned a corner and the sight he saw made his blood boil. Two men both clad in black were laughing while kicking an injured trainer and his pokemon, unable to refrain himself he shouted at the assailants.

"Stop!" The two men spun around quickly, eyeing the blonde with caution. It was a silent stare down till one of the two smirked and pulled out a Pokeball and approached the blonde. "Looks like we have a witness. If you give us your Pokemon, we'll let you go!" Sparks frowned at this he would never give up his friends. Instead, he grabbed his Pokeballs off his belt. Making the duo opposite of him frown. "You ask for it, go Ekans and go Rattata!" The two pokemon appeared and gave a little cry and got into their fighting stances. "Fine, go Jolt, Zaps!" Sparks yelled and a Jolteon and a Raichu appeared. "This should be easy, Ekans poison sting! Rattata quick attack!" Both the men yelled. "Jolt counter Rattata with your own quick attack and Zaps dodged and use thunder wave."

Jolt dodging the rat easily as it came to slam him from the side and head-butted it sending it reeling back. Zaps slower dodged the poison sting by an inch and launch a wave of electricity toward the snake who had no time to get out of the way paralyzing it. "Good, now Jolt and Zaps use a combined thunder." Both nodded and performed the combo, knocking out both Pokemon and trainers in one motion. "Great job guys, monitor them while I check on them." They nodded and Sparks went over to the still down trainer checking the kid he breathed a sigh of relief he was just unconscious with nothing too bad same with his Pokemon.

After checking on the trainer Spark quickly called for officer Jenny and gave them their location. It took her 5 minutes to arrive with help and cuffed both the men while securing the Pokemon in their balls before turning towards the blonde. "We have both suspects in custody now thanks to you and the medics say the boy will be fine but he will stay a night at the hospital just to be sure." He nodded and shook Jenney's hand before continuing his run.

* * *

As he ran he couldn't understand why those two would attack another trainer much less what they had in store for his Pokemon. The only thing he knew was they both wore black with a singular red R on the outfit likely symbolizing an organization of sorts. An incident like this had never happened before and whatever it signified it was no likely bad. This thought stayed with him as he finished up the last of his run and arrived at the apartment. Stopping to look at his watch he sighed as it was 11 close to 12, no doubt Candella would fuss about him being late. He definitely wouldn't tell the two about his run-in with those creeps, if he did they would stop pestering him about being more careful. Steeling himself, he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door and went in.

Stepping inside the apartment he saw both his roommates already finishing up their dinner and upon hearing the door close turned to meet him. "Sparks you're late did something happen?" Blanche asked with a quirked brow. "It better be a good reason!" Candella added with a frown while crossing her arms to which Sparks responded with a nervous chuckle. "W-well you see I was jogging and ran into some Pidgeys and lost track of time." Both his friends sweatdropped at that, "You were late because of some Pidgeys!" Candella yelled while putting the blonde in a tight headlock.

"I'm sorry please candy it hurts~" His pleas for help had the opposite effect. "What did I tell you about calling me candy!" She tightened her grip and Sparks began to see a bright light. "Sigh, let Sparks go." Blanche groaned out pinching the bridge of her nose, "Fine" She dropped him to the ground with him curling into a ball and rocking back and forth. "I'll never do it again. I'll never do it again." He chanted repeatedly.

"Would you like me to warm your dinner Sparks?" Blan asked, ignoring the blonde's routine on the floor. "No, I think I'll hit the showers before turning in for the night." He replied with the usual grin. Wishing the two girls a good night the blonde went off towards his room. Placing his bag down carefully and taking the egg and placing it and the incubator on a desk on the opposite side of the room. Taking a quick shower, he changed into small Pikachu T and some pajama pants. Grabbing one of his Pokeballs he released Jolt, "Time for bed." He smiled towards the Jolteon as she took her spot on his pillow. Turning off the lights and wishing Jolt one final goodnight he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I for whatever reason struggled with rattata's name, I spelled it right the first time but my brain was like Nah fam.**


	4. Chapter 4 Big mess

Another morning had begun as the light shone through the window and the birds were singing. While our favorite lazy blonde was snoozing away with his equally lazy Jolteon, "Nhh." He groaned out as the light hit his face. *Yawn* Getting up he performed his usual routine and carrying Jolt to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Entering he saw a note on the table addressed to him. 'Spark me and Candella had to leave early for team matters, there is still some leftover from last night.' Rubbing the last bit of sleep out of his eyes he got set to fixing him and Jolt breakfast. Scarfing down the food he dumped the dishes into the sink for later and dashed out the door. Arriving at the lab he heard a commotion from the inside, stepping in the building he saw mass chaos in-carnet. In the back were two Pichu's running atop some cabinets knocking down items to the floor, a Zubat could also be seen flying in circles in a panic. An oddish was hiding beneath a table and several bell sprouts running up and down the halls.

'T-this will be a long day,' he mentally sighed as he went to go help the others and fix this mess. It took half an hour for them to calm down the Pokemon before moving them to a separate room and cleaning up. A while later he found Go in his office filling out reports, "Hey Go, what happened?" The blonde inquired point back towards the lobby. "Well, you see they were a new shipment of Pokemon when one of them spooked the others before escaping." He replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "I take it we caught the troublemaker?" The blonde tilted his head. "Yes, we have it in room 3. Just so you know the Pokemon in question is hesitant around humans and doesn't seem to trust them." Sparks nodded sounded like an abused Pokemon and the gears in his head were already spinning in thought. "I'll see you later. I will go see this. Little trouble maker," he chuckled while before saying bye to Leave for room 3. The room was a few doors down from Go's office and was a sturdy metal door in case of troublesome Pokemon.

Using his master key and quietly opening and closing the door, he saw a Shinx curled up in the corner glaring at him. "Hey, little buddy you all right? You don't have to worry I won't hurt you." The blonde said with a smile as he sat down in the middle of the room. They sat in silence with the Shinx never taking his eyes of Sparks it continued on before he broke the ice. "I've got some berries if you'd like, no doubt you're hungry." He said taking out some berries from his pack. Shinx sniffed the air before moving over to him in a slow-motion and stopping right in front of him. Staring him in the eyes, it took the berries from his hand and scarfed it down, heading back other to Sparks he sniffed his extended hand before rubbing up against it. Picking up the little Pokemon carefully and placing it in his lap he slowly stroked Shinx's fur as it rested its head on his lap and began to purr. "Seems you've calmed down are you going to behave?" the Shinx nodded in response. "Good, want to come with me better than being stuck in here." He asked to receive another small purr as the Shinx rubbed up against him.

Sparks carried his new little buddy to his office and placed him on the couch and placed his jacket down as a pillow. The Shinx quickly nodded off, which brought a small smile to the blonde face before he got to work. He typed away, filling out requests and reports for the next few hours until Go came by. "I see you got him to calm down," sparks nodded "Little guy was shy but I got him to trust me," he said with a small smile while glancing at the sleeping Pokemon. "You honestly are a magical person to calm any Pokemon." he just shrugged, "what can I say it's just instinct." The blonde grinned. Go shook his head at the poor pun. "Have you decided on what this year's event will be?" The blonde opened a drawer and fished out some papers and handed them to him. "I've decided on a trainer camp for new and old trainers and also a place for them to trade strategies." The brown-haired man nodded in agreement. "It's good but what if we're understaffed?" He questioned to see how far he planned. "True, that's an issue, but I could always ask both Blan and Candy for help. Candella enjoys showing off to the newer trainers and Blan despite being an ice queen loves teaching." He replied with his usual grin.

-Meanwhile, at Mystic labs-

A certain snow colored girl was typing away and filling reports on the day's experiments. "Achoo. Sniff" She pulled out some tissues from her desk. "I hope I'm not coming down with a cold." She said before going back to work.

-Back with Instinct-

Sparks was completing the details of his idea with Go until he received a phone call, "instinct labs this is leader Spark how can I help you?" Go left to give him privacy. "Yes, this is Jenny I called to inform you of yesterday's investigation." His eyes widened. "What did you find out?" She was silent for a few minutes before speaking. "The two men we interrogated told us they were a part of a group called Team rocket." Upon hearing this, he tensed up. "Sparks, are you there? S-sorry I was thinking." He replied with a chuckle. "All right but I was calling you as I was worried about the trainers." Sparks agreed no trainer should have to worry about someone stealing their Pokemon from them. "I'll keep an eye out for any more of these rockets, Jenny." She thanked him before hanging up leaving him to his thoughts. 'Team rocket…can it be? I have to sort this out. For now, I should act like nothing is out of the ordinary.' He mentally discussed before going back to his paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5 Team event

**Hi everyone, it's been a while since I've updated this so here we go. I hope you like and enjoy it and remember to leave some feedback.**

"Yes, thank you again, Jenny," Sparks said as he ended the call and looked out the window to his left. 'It's them no doubt about it, but why are they here?' The blonde thought to himself, as he mulled over the new information Jenny gave him, he didn't notice as Go walked into his office. "-Arks, Sparks!" Go semi-shouted as he shook his leader. "Huh? Sorry, I was thinking something over," he replied with a sheepish smile. His assistant shook his head at his carefree attitude. "I have the reports from the lab you were asking for." He finished and placed a large stack of papers on the desk. Sparks didn't reply and was silent. "Sparks?" Go asked in concern. "You've been with me for a while right?" The blonde asked out of nowhere which confused the assistant but he nodded. "Then you trust me?" Sparks asked looking at the assistant, "All of us do, what's this about?" Go inquired.

"Close the door please," he ordered and Go obliged and closed the door before turning back to his leader. "What I'm about to tell you can't share outside the top members of the team." The blonde stated and Go nodded in agreement. "A few days ago I ran into two thugs attempting to steal a trainers pokemon. I thankfully go there before they could get away and Jenny took care of them from there. The issue is she found out there a part of a group called Team rocket, they usually go around stealing pokemon but the problem is where there's one there's more." Go took the time to process the information. "So what do we do Sparks?" He asked, "First, gather all battle able trainers and keep an eye out when walking around the city. Second, keep an eye out for the other teams while making everything seem normal. Last, increase the security around the lab included the pens." The blonde ordered, "Is it wise to not inform the others?" The brown-haired assistant questioned: "I do. If the word gets out the rockets will hide and we won't figure out their plan." Sparks replied, "I see. If you believe this to be the best option, then we'll do it." He stated, and the blonde nodded.

With the finer details about his precautions done, Go left to inform the others and get started on checking the security of the lab. "Let's just hope I'm being paranoid." He said to himself before starting his paperwork.

-5 weeks later-

The team Instinct event was a few hours from starting, Sparks had his doubts when he proposed the idea to Professor Willow. He loved the idea and even gave a few ideas himself and iron out the finer details once announced it quickly became a hot topic for the trainer community. The event was to be held in the park and comprised food stands, item vendors and booths with many tips on how to raise different pokemon. It also went into healthy cuisine and anything else a trainer would need to know, there was also a trainer school for upcoming trainers and vets to discuss new and upcoming strategies. It was to last three days and would no doubt draw a large crowd to the park.

— Event—

"So many people," Sparks said to himself as he was very anxious. "It'll be fine, you've done a wonderful job putting this together. I know they'll enjoy it," Willow said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and Sparks just gave one of his wide grins. "You're on leader." an instinct told Sparks as he readied himself one more time and walked out onto the stage. "Sup, I made this to help bring both pros and new trainers together and for us all to connect and be friends. With that said, I hope everyone enjoys the event and remembers to visit the booth by the stage to leave your feedback." He said with a large grin and received a large round of applause when he finished. Walking to the back he released a sigh, "see it wasn't bad now was it." Willow said and Sparks nodded in agreement. "Well enough of this old man taking up your time go enjoy the event." He laughed before walking off.

If one were to see Sparks at this moment, they would no doubt chuckle at the stars in his eyes as he gazed upon the different ingredients for Poke chow. He went booth from booth getting things for the lab and the others; While he was lost in his state, he bumped into someone. "oops, I wasn't looking where I was going," he said with a sheepish chuckle. "It's been a long-time Spark." the man said to the blonde's confusion. "I'm sorry I don't know you?" he replied with a raised brow. "Aww, you can't forget me, old friend. Or maybe if I said 32b it might revive your memory, the man said. The moment the words were said the blood drained from the blonde's face, "W-what are you doing here!" He whisper-shouted which made him chuckled. "Come now 32 you didn't think we'd really let you go." He grinned as Sparks gritted his teeth. "Whatever you're up to, I'll stop it," Sparks stated with no hesitation. "Ha, that's a good one. No matter what you do, you'll just be a failure. and nothing more, but I welcome the challenge. Until next time old friend." The man said before walking into the crowd and disappearing

'No, no, no.' Sparks mentally yelled as he began to have a panic attack. "Spark!" Someone shouted, and he turned to see both Candella and Blanche giving him a worried look. "Hey, guys." The blonde said in a low voice, "You okay, Sparky?" Candella asked. "Yeah, I'm good just got nervous about the event is all" He replied ad gave a false smile. Both leaders shared a look, "All right but I think you should sit down for a bit." Blanched stated and he nodded. "I will but excuse me I have something to take care of." He said before running off. "He was acting funny, wasn't he?" Candella asked her friend. "Yes, but we should give him some time and see if he returns to normal," Blanche said before they got back to the event. Little did they know everything would soon change.

 **Chapter end.**

 **I wish everyone a good day or night, peace.**


End file.
